


丸仓  太多砂糖

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	丸仓  太多砂糖

放学了。今天是星期二，意味着没有会议以及家长约见，丸山可以早早地下班回家。 他在座椅上伸了个腰，整理桌上的作业卷，准备带回去批改。

可以和tacchon一起去试试看新开的印度料理。

他心里怀着暗暗的期待，星期二对很多人是平常的工作日，对他是一周内唯一有机会和大仓老师顺路一同回家的日子。是全部的期待压在一起的美好。

似乎迎合他的想法。大仓风风火火地跑进了自己的办公室，在一堆卷子中翻找，纸张哗哗作响。

“tacchon！一起走吧？”丸山嘴角挂不住地笑，每根卷发的末梢仿佛都勾上了喜悦。

“啊。”却不料大仓挠着头发，显出伤脑经的模样。“抱歉啊maru……”

“诶？”丸山心里咯噔了一下。

“班上有同学缠着我教他们题目……啊！找到了，原来在这里。”大仓冲着丸山合掌道歉，夹着辅导书就往外跑，还不算完的，他又扒着门框，探出毛茸茸的脑袋。

“抱歉啊maru！下周！下周二一定！”

像是嗓子口卡了一块圆石头，丸山像个被抛弃的孩子，抓着过分大的外套袖口。没办法，学生也很重要，他在心底对自己嘟哝着，tacchon这是关心学生的表现……

然而事情火上浇油。“大仓老师，很受欢迎呢。”办公室里其它的人低声议论。

“可不是嘛，听说动不动就有学生告白呢……”

“哼。估计他也不敢答应。”

“那可说不定！”

啊啊啊啊！丸山在心底狂吼，试图自我麻痹这些话。然而他心底像有只猫在抓挠，让他心绪不宁。大仓的话，同事的话在耳畔颠来倒去，逗猫棒似的叫他心底的猫上下扑腾。

是的。丸山喜欢大仓，或者用可爱一点的说法，暗恋。成年人之间，不知道从何开始的隐秘想法，越长越大地占据了丸山的生活。他喜欢大仓，想和他肩并肩地逛街，互相拥抱着度过夜晚，在人们注意不到的地方手牵手。而不是可怜地盼着一个星期二下午，还得眼睁睁地让给宝贝学生。

丸山怎么办？告白，放弃？他不知道，于是搁置着，放任心底的猫抓花了无数好心情。

笔记本亮着新闻网站的首页，丸山却心不在焉。他窝在柔软的毯子里，却觉得心底空荡荡的，又沮丧又泄气。手指在鼠标上胡乱点击滑动着，他随机性地向某条新闻或者广告投去目光，忽地一行并不亮眼的标语吸引住了他。

凯尔特占卜网站。恋爱，事业，家庭，你所想知道的一切答案尽在其中。来吧，无所畏惧的你。

丸山心头一动，指尖卡塔两声便进入了网站。他在输入前犹豫了一会儿，最终决定了。

他下周二会不会如约？

灰色的圆圈转动了几秒，很快呈现给丸山所谓的预言答案。

你可以做你想做的。

这是什么意思？丸山死盯着屏幕，心狂跳，做我想做的？难道说不只是一次约饭，我还可以和他约会，告白，恋爱……呜啊啊啊！

分明是个不知真假的预言，却叫他全心全意地激动起来了。丸山动了动喉结，又敲下一行字。

什么时候能更进一步？

于是出现了，那个叫丸山因为幻想差点失眠的答案。

很快便有阳光明媚的未来。

“嗯！那就这么说好了！”

丸山挂了电话。有点不知所措，藏在宽大居家服里的手扣着掌心。过了好一会儿才站起身，去厨房给自己倒了一杯水。

大仓刚才打电话给他，约周末去他家喝酒。

丸山心底的猫又在喵喵叫。这意味着那个占卜网站几乎预言成功了。他独自露出有个傻乎乎的笑，兴奋迟到，他又冲回客厅，打开笔记本。

该和他说些什么好？

转啊转。

不会让你悲伤。

根本不成回答的一句话。丸山却自顾自地感到满意，想起那个像熊一样的人。便不由自主地心里一片温暖。他兀自对笔记本电脑说了声“谢谢”，哼着歌回了卧室。

“maru。”大仓推了推身上睡得沉沉的丸山，“你今天怎么喝的比我还多……”

丸山眼睛都睁不开了，迷迷糊糊中却是露出一笑来回应大仓，声音黏哒哒的，“tacchon，我今天很高兴喔。”

大仓觉得他实在黏人的过分，却也不得不照顾，“高兴就好。喂，你还能不能起来……我送你回去吧。”

“不要！”丸山突然大喊，脸涨得红红的，“嘿嘿……真的和预言的一样呢……”

“什么？”

“阳光明媚的未来……”丸山伸出手点了点大仓的耳钉，又把手机截了屏冲大仓晃了晃，接着便啪地一下重新窝回大仓肩膀上了。

大仓强撑着丸山不小的体重，去看对方的手机。上头赫然是一个卡通的女巫在翻着一本书，一边写着诚信占卜。顿时他把事情猜了个七七八八。

他觉得很好笑，又觉得对方很可爱。

“阳光明媚什么的？”大仓抿着嘴笑，“我这个耳钉明明是星星，好歹也是星光吧。”

“这都看错。难怪上当受骗。”一人自言自语地吐槽，大仓忽然没了笑，盯着眼前的人。

他凑过去，闭着眼，睫毛颤着，成了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

“笨蛋。”

一个月。1100円。更多的服务——

稀里糊涂地就成了占卜网站的会员，丸山偷偷把这件事埋在心底，他知道若是叫大仓知道了，一定会大笑着起码笑话他一周。真的假的无所谓，丸山在心里告诉自己，只是花钱买一种安心感！

绝不当真！

话是真这么说。可丸山现在真真切切地烦恼住了，表面上在批默写，心底又飞到了那每日恋爱指导上。

你爱的人，今天吻的第一个人会：是他一生的伴侣。

丸山劝自己不要信。但他没想到班上的女学生也有一样注册成会员的，互相调笑着说要去亲大仓。他感觉住在心里的猫又在磨牙。咔嚓咔嚓，咔嚓咔嚓。

顺着他的思绪，大仓走了进来，丸山顺从本能地去看他，还不由自主地盯着大仓的嘴。直到对方到了自己面前才迟迟反应过来。

“看什么呢。”大仓对待坚果似的敲敲丸山的额头，“我脸上有什么东西吗。”

“没什么！”他搪塞，又想起什么的站起身。“我们去吃午饭吧！”

“有这么饿吗。脸都红了。”完了还伸手戳了戳丸山软乎乎的面颊。

丸山瞬时脸更红了，不知道哪来的急躁，就推着大仓往外头走。“听说今天有炒面面包！”

“这不是每天都有的吗？”

一路上丸山都思绪不宁，看到女学生迎面走来打招呼就想把大仓护着身后，生怕那学生冲上来强吻大仓似的。

排在大仓后头取餐的时候他也在想，可不可以大仓一转头，他就凑过去亲一下嘴角？可是一下子太入神，错过了那一瞬时机。

“你今天有些奇怪。”大仓暂且放下筷子，歪着脑袋看丸山，“话好少，要转型吗？”

“啊……”丸山少见地没反驳对方的调侃。他最终咬了咬牙，“tacchon你嘴角有东西。”

“是吗？”

对！就这样，凑过去假装要帮他把清理，然后顺势靠过去亲一下！完了立马撤退装作什么也没有发生！

丸山在心底气势汹汹地大叫。积攒着好不容易的勇气伸出手——

“没有啊。”大仓快速地抹了一下，毫不留情地站起身准备离开。

唔啊。丸山的手还停留在半空中。

“你还走不走了？”

“走走走走！”丸山刻意回答地大声，搬出元气的样子。以此掩盖心中的羞耻和懊恼。心底的猫伸出爪子疯狂抓着地板。

大仓终于结束了最后一节课，准备收拾收拾东西回家。

嗯？他在桌角发现了什么。是一张纸条，上面的笨拙的字体让一个名字跳上这位大仓的心头。

他如约来到顶楼的飘窗边。

“为为为为什么hina也在啊！”在他的眼前——丸山支支吾吾，瞪着双眼，嘴唇颤动不敢上前。大仓觉得对方的要是有尾巴，一定已经竖起来了。

“我还以为有人找我打架。”大仓笑他，没太为难丸山，挥了挥手和村上说了再见。

现在只有他和丸山两个人了。

“有事，放学顶楼窗口见。不来的人一辈子吃不了咖喱饭！”大仓把皱巴巴的纸条从口袋里掏出来，看着手足无措的丸山，特别想去挠挠他的下巴。“这是你写的吧？”

“啊。”本来都已经组织好语言了，可现在全忘了个干净，丸山只好扭头看天空。

“你这情书写的可真不好。”大仓愉快地看着震惊的对方，“占卜网站没告诉你要写得浪漫一些吗。”他语气末尾微微往上跳，想营造一点开玩笑的气氛，可却不小心混了点温柔进去。

丸山心底的猫嘭地钻进了纸箱子，但他决心拎着尾巴把它提了出来。他对上大仓的目光，不再飘忽不定，汗从鬓角流下。

“大仓…忠义。我喜欢你。”看到你的笑颜的时候，和你一起在会议厅的桌下互相踢着对方的时候。

“那个……我想和你拥有的时光不仅仅是星期二。”

丸山很快意识到这话有奇怪，慌张地补充，“如果你想要浪漫的，我弹吉他给你！每周，不，每天……”

大仓也不好意思了，明明是两个社会人。顶楼，告白，连拥抱都没有，太过幼稚了吧。

可他觉得很好。

“你也会有这么不好意思的时候。”大仓轻轻去勾丸山的手，他几乎是咕哝出的这一句，“因为你我也去注册了下，难道你今天亲不到我还要独自买醉吗？”

丸山最受不了他这种语气，想要把脸埋进被子里去。可他现在只能忐忑不安地站着。

“放心好了，我不给你这个机会。”大仓说这话的时候，眼底藏着世间最美好的东西。

丸山不再等待，主动吻上了大仓。一个叫他记不清细节的吻。世界仿佛消了音，他只看见大仓笑着说了什么。

什么都好。

心底的猫已在那一刻化作一个柔软的毛球，而他要把这一团温暖全部都留给大仓。


End file.
